


Tulipany dla demona

by enntsu



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Ace!Will, F/F, M/M, Reverse Falls, Slow Burn, ace!dipper
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2020-10-04 10:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: ❝niech żyje król!❞Bill Cipher wygrał. Lata temu, kiedy jeszcze Mabel i Dipper byli dziećmi, przedarł się przez barierę więżącą demony w Gravity Falls i zniszczył świat, który wszyscy znali. Chaos opanował ulicę, wielkie piramidy stanęły w niemalże każdym mieście na świecie, a słudzy rozpoczęli wybijanie buntowników.





	1. Prolog

Dipper nienawidził cyrków.  
Nie potrafił ustalić skąd się w nim to wzięło, ale od dnia, w którym skończył siedemnaście lat czuł obrzydzenie do tego typu miejsc i starał się ich unikać nawet jeśli to oznaczało, że musiał siedzieć sam w domu, gdy reszta rodziny wybierała się tam albo chodzić okrężną drogą do ulubionych miejsc.  
Na szczęście — przez wiele lat nikt na niego nie naciskał, wszyscy akceptowali to i nawet nie pytali go raz za razem czy chciałby się wybrać z nimi. Nie komentowali jego spontanicznego narzekania na paskudny wygląd klaunów i przytakiwali ilekroć oburzał się, że w niektórych cyrkach wciąż znęcano się nad zwierzętami. I nic poza tym — żadnych rozmów, żadnych szeptów między sobą.  
Przez ostatni tydzień to wcale się nie zmieniło — wciąż patrzył podirytowany na błękitne namioty cyrkowe, dziwnych ludzi, plakaty wywieszone w całym mieście i informujące o przybyciu kolejnego cyrku oraz wzdrygał się na samą myśl o potencjalnych atrakcjach.   
A jednak — w sobotni i deszczowy wieczór — stanął przed wielką, metalową bramą zakończoną u góry nadmuchiwanym klaunem szczerzącym się w niepokojącym uśmiechu.   
I ściskając w dłoniach ulotkę, ruszył przed siebie.


	2. Odwrócona rzeczywistość

Cyrk wyglądał na opuszczony.

Ustawione w rzędach namioty o uszkodzonych płachtach, utraciły kolory. Z jasnych, czerwono-żółtych, stały się niemalże szare. Odór zgnilizny tłumi wszelakie inne zapachy, a przez nieznośny, wydobywający się z każdej możliwej strony, szum przedostawał się jedynie obłąkańczy śmiech. Tak, jak to stwierdził Stanford Pines — cały ten widok miał w sobie coś z lustra. Nawet wydeptana trawa, gdy Dipper spróbował bliżej się jej przyjrzeć, połyskiwała niczym lustrzana powierzchnia, a odgłos towarzyszący kolejnym krokom bardziej przypominał trzask szkła, niż szelest. Czego by nie dotknął — wszystko było nieprzyjemnie śliskie, chłodne. Kompletnie odrealnione. A klimatu dodawało pokryte czerwienią niebo z wielką dziurą w samym centrum i zawieszoną w powietrzu, czarną i ogromną piramidą, do której zresztą Dipper właśnie zmierzał.

Odwrócona rzeczywistość. Świat lustrzany.

Stanford miał przynajmniej dziesięć różnych nazw na zjawisko wytworzone przez Billa i kolejnych dwadzieścia teorii o tym, jak demon to osiągnął. I chociaż Dipper przestudiował je wszystkie, na pamięć wykuł wszelakie zagrożenia czyhające w tym miejscu, wcale nie czuł się gotowy. Ulotka nieprzyjemnie ciążyła mu w dłoni, a ludzie, których wreszcie dostrzegł, ani trochę nie dodawali otuchy. W zasadzie — sprawiali, że teraz martwił się podwójnie, bo nie dość, że o siebie, to i o nich.

Do tego — ich wygląd go odrzucał. Stanowił kolejne przypomnienie o całej sytuacji; odwracał jego uwagę od powtarzania w myślach potrzebnych kwestii, wyjaśnień. Kiedy poruszali się, szeptali między sobą przypominali kreskówkowe postaci źle wklejone na tło stworzone przez zupełnie innego artystę.

Naciągnął mocniej kaptur na głowę i teraz już praktycznie biegł, potykając się o własne nogi.

Wcale nie chciał znaleźć się na mecie; wcale nie chciał zwolnić i znowu ślamazarnie ruszyć przed siebie; wcale nie chciał się wycofać i wrócić do domu z wiadomością, że oto poległ, nim w ogóle zaczął działać. Wszystkie opcje bowiem mają beznadziejny finał wypełniony gryzącym poczuciem bezradności i wstydu. W takich chwilach chciał mieć moc równie potężną albo i większą, niż ta Billa. Bo gdyby ją miał mógłby sam stworzyć sobie inny świat. Taki bez złowieszczych demonów, bez krwistego nieba i innych złych rzeczy.

Ale nieważne, jak bardzo błagał o cud — wciąż pozostawał człowiekiem. Więc biegł dalej. Aż dotarł do unoszących się w powietrzu, białych schodków oraz kolejki ciągnącej się niemalże do bramy umieszczonej po drugiej stronie cyrku. Tam wreszcie zatrzymał się, stając za jakąś dziewczyną. Nie widział jej twarzy, ale dłonie splecione za plecami trzęsły się.

Czekanie na swój sposób było jeszcze gorsze, niż sama droga. Pokonując ten cały dystans mógł się przynajmniej zmęczyć, wyżyć. Teraz jego ruchy były ograniczone — za i przed sobą miał ludzi, a w pobliżu kręciły się inne demony o przedziwnych kształtach. Nie sądził też, że to stanie się tak szybko, ale zaczął tęsknić za szumem i śmiechem, bo w zalegającej ciszy aż za dobrze słyszał łomotanie własnego serca.

W zasadzie — mógł umrzeć w każdej chwili. Wystarczył jeden kaprys i z ziemi wypełzłyby krwiożercze potwory, demony patrolujące teren sięgnęłyby po bronie, a niebo popękałoby jeszcze bardziej. Znikąd mogła nadejść fala. Mogło nadejść trzęsienie ziemi. Ludzie mogli pozmieniać się w bezkształtne breje. Śmierć mogła mieć nawet milion różnych form.

Ale nic się nie działo.

Kolejka powoli zmniejszała się, po godzinie Dipper stał już w połowie schodów i, cóż, wciąż żył. Oddychał. Wszystko wyglądało, jakby Bill Cipher wcale nie planował mordu… albo zabijał wszystkich pojedynczo. W końcu — Dipper nie widział, żeby ludzie wychodzili z piramidy. Jak weszli, tak już nie wyszli. Z drugiej strony, jak sam teren cyrku, piramida mogła mieć milion różnych wejść, portali. Poza tym… przecież nie wysłano by go tutaj, gdyby miał po prostu umrzeć praktycznie w pierwszej scenie.

Zachłannie nabrał powietrza, jakby co najmniej zaraz miał wylądować w miejscu całkowicie go pozbawionym i czekał dalej.

Po kolejnej godzinie, będąc już przy samych drzwiach, dwa razy większych od niego samego, wreszcie usłyszał głosy — trzy, tubalne i nieprzyjemne powtarzały jeden po drugim:

— Cyrk!

— Kopalnia!

— Piramida!

— Cyrk!

— Piramida!

— Kopalnia!

przy okazji potwierdzając przypuszczenia Stanforda.

Bill Cipher naprawdę potrzebował ludzi. Naprawdę knuł coś jeszcze; to, co stworzył do tej pory nie stanowiło realizacji nawet połowy jego planów.

Dipper uniósł dłoń i natychmiast ją opuścił.

Dziewczyna przed nim zniknęła za drzwiami i chociaż jej rozmowa trwała ledwie dwie minuty (a przynajmniej na tyle wskazywał zegarek na jego dłoni), Dipper czuł się, jakby stał tam przynajmniej tydzień. Ręce lepiły mu się od potu, a ciągłe ich wycieranie w spodnie w niczym nie pomagało.

— Na początku nie musisz się nawet specjalnie starać — stwierdziła Mabel, nim opuścił dom. — To będzie zwykła rozmowa, pewnie nawet cię nie rozpozna. W końcu minęło dziesięć lat, nie? — Uśmiechnęła się do niego. Nie wiedział czy naprawdę wierzyła w te słowa, czy po prostu starała się go pocieszać, ale same jej głos dodawał mu otuchy.

Drzwi otworzyły się, a demony zrobiły mu miejsce. Nogi ważyły przynajmniej tonę, ale i tak unosił się i stawiał kolejne kroki. Jeden. Drugi. Trzeci.

Dziesiąty.

Pod stopami miał czarna posadzkę, przy której czuł się, jakby wędrował nad przepaścią.

Jedenasty. Dwunasty.

Mijał białe kolumny pokryte wzorami, floresami.

Trzynasty. Czternasty.

Uniósł nogę, wchodząc na podwyższenie.

Piętnasty. Szesnasty.

W pierwszej chwili nie wiedział czy powinien iść dalej — przed oczami mignęły mu schody, prowadzące najpewniej do samego tronu — ale jeden z demonów, widząc jego wahanie, wskazał mu rękę dalszą drogę i kiwnął głową.

Siedemnasty.

Osiemnasty.

Dwudziesty pierwszy.

Dwudziesty dziewiąty.

Chyba zaschło mu w gardle.

Trzydziesty.

Z licznych teorii Stanforda wiedział, że najpewniej lustrzany świat, z którego Bill zapożyczał liczne rzeczy, był po prostu jedną z licznych, alternatywnych rzeczywistości zamieszkiwanych przez ludzi. Wiedział, że i ludzi Bill mógł przerzucać z jednej strony na drugą, a jednak widok własnej twarzy, praktycznie własnego ciała przy samym tronie był… co najmniej niepokojący.

Trzydziesty pierwszy.

Drugi Dipper — o ulizanej fryzurze, odsłoniętym czole i odziany w czerń oraz błękit — wcale nie wyglądał na zaskoczone. Przez bladą twarz nie przemknął nawet cień zmieszania, a brwi nie pomknęły ku górze w niemym pytaniu. Dalej stał na swoim miejscu z dłońmi zaplecionymi za plecami. Bez żadnych emocji. Bardziej przypominał marmurowy posąg, niż człowieka.

Trzydziesty drugi.

— Jestem rozczarowany.

A będąc zafascynowanym samym sobą, prawdziwy Dipper dopiero przy samym tronie zdał sobie sprawę, że nie patrzy na ogromnego, żółtego trójkąta; że oto zasiadał przed nim człowiekopodobny stwór. Czyli i ta plotka była prawdziwa — Bill Cipher naprawdę zrezygnował ze swojej poprzedniej formy, na rzecz czegoś bardziej… ludzkiego.

I niestety pamiętał go.

— Liczyłem na przyjacielskie spotkanie po latach, a nie poturbowanego prawie-dorosłego — mówił dalej, nawijając na palec blond włosy. Wcale nie ubierał się, jak wielki władca czy inny król: ot, nosił zwykły, czarny garnitur, a uszy przyozdobił licznymi, lśniącymi kolczykami. Nawet nie miał korony.

— Stanford nie mógł tu przyjść — wymamrotał Dipper i sam nie rozpoznawał własnego głosu. Za dużo w tych pięciu słowach było wahań, skrzeczeń.

— A cóż takiego go zatrzymało? — Bill przechylił głowę. — Czyżby gdzieś grasował inny, rządny chaosu demon, którego musiał powstrzymać?

— Mój wujek...

Nie potrafił nie spojrzeć na odwróconego siebie. Zastanawiało go czy ten drugi potrafi rozpoznać kłamstwa; czy zna jego nawyki albo chociaż ich lustrzaną wersję. Ale nawet jeśli tak było drugi Dipper nie dawał tego po sobie poznać.

— Nie jest już tak młody — kontynuował — co za tym idzie: nie byłby już w stanie dostać się tak daleko. Właściwie… od miesięcy nie potrafił nawet podnieść się z łóżka.

_Pomijając to, że pewnie nawet teraz biega po swoim laboratorium i wymyśla coraz to dziwniejsze twory dla rebelii. _

_ —_ Hm… jest chory? — Cień zainteresowania pojawił się w oczach Billa i natychmiast zgasł.

— Najpewniej umiera.

— A twoja siostra, gwiazdeczka? Mam wierzyć, że po prostu pozwoliła ci tu przybyć?

_—_ Ona… trochę pozmieniało się przez te lata, dlatego postanowiła zostać z wujkiem i zajmować się nim.

Bill myślał, najpewniej rozważał wszelkie opcje; ile prawdy było w słowach Dippera, a ile fałszu. Jego ciszy jednak sam Dipper się nie obawiał. Wciąż o wiele groźniejszym przeciwnikiem wydawał się _ten drugi_. To jego cisza irytowała, jego była niepokojąca.

_ —_ W porządku. _—_ Bill machnął wreszcie ręką. _—_ Ostatecznie nadasz się. _—_ Obrócił się do tego drugiego Dippera i szepnął mu coś do ucha, a ten skinął głową i ruszył ze swojego miejsca.

_—_ Chodź _—_ powiedział, mijając prawdziwego Dippera.

  
  



End file.
